La felicidad no sólo es navideña
by Annbones
Summary: Mini-fic para el reto "Navidad en el Jeffersonian". Ubicado en la cena de Navidad de la 5º temporada.


Mini-fic navideño para el reto "Navidad en el Jeffersonian" lanzado por Flori.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**La felicidad no sólo es navideña**

La cena de Navidad tocaba a su fin. Habían bebido, comido, brindado y reído toda la velada.

Entre bostezos cansados, algunos con más alcohol encima que otros, pero todos sin excepción fueron retirándose. Incluso su padre y su prima Margaret insistieron en irse aquella misma noche, puesto que al día siguiente los esperaban en casa de ella.

Entre saludos, abrazos y guiños de ojo por parte de Ángela, la antropóloga se volvió con un suspiro hacia la única persona presente en su sala y la principal razón de todo aquel despliegue navideño que nunca hubiera imaginado en su departamento.

El agente Booth estaba parado frente a la ventana observando las luces de la calle con una copa en su mano.

- Ven, Huesos – la llamó con una sonrisa.

Ella se acercó intrigada, y se colocó a su lado.

- Mira eso – señaló él.

En la ventana de enfrente, nítidamente recortados contra el cristal, se veían dos siluetas: la de una mujer claramente embarazada, y un hombre que la besaba y acariciaba su vientre. Un árbol brillaba a sus espaldas, profusamente adornado, y en la mesa se veían los restos de la cena.

El agente Booth se mantuvo a la expectativa, dispuesto a rebatir alguna de las frecuentes observaciones de su compañera en casos como el presente, pero grande fue su sorpresa al mirarla y ver sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

- Lo siento – se disculpó ella, mirándolo con expresión avergonzada – Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de celebraciones – sonrió apenas, mientras seguía mirando la escena de enfrente.

El agente sólo pudo mirarla a ella, tan hermosa y tan fuerte a la vez que vulnerable. Y sin pensar, sin meditar, las palabras parecieron escapar de sus labios.

- Esos podríamos ser nosotros -.

La antropóloga abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, retrocediendo instintivamente un paso.

- Quiero decir, - el agente se aclaró la garganta, nervioso – si hubieras seguido adelante con tu idea de tener un hijo mío-.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No creo que sea lo mismo- aclaró en tono neutral.

- ¿Por qué no sería lo mismo? – preguntó Booth, acercándose más a su compañera. Nunca había tenido el valor de preguntarle porque se había echado para atrás con lo del bebé.

- Tú no quisiste que fuera como yo lo estaba planeando – respondió ella, levantando ligeramente la voz – Y luego… ya no tenía sentido – concluyó en un murmullo ahogado. Había intentado hacerse la fuerte, hacer que ya no le importaba, racionalmente tenía sentido puesto que él estaba perfectamente sano, pero recordar aquellos momentos en el hospital era doloroso.

- A ver si entiendo – expresó el agente con cuidado tratando de no ser brusco - ¿Querías tener un hijo mío pero sólo tuyo? ¿ Y dejaste de quererlo por…? – preguntó.

- Esa pregunta no está bien expresada, Booth, - comenzó a responder la antropóloga, cuando el agente le colocó una mano en el hombro para mirarla a los ojos seriamente, haciéndola detenerse.

La antropóloga inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado bajando la mirada y luego levantándola hacia él.

- De acuerdo, entiendo la pregunta aunque no esté correctamente formulada – concedió – Quería un hijo, una persona para vivir lo que tú vives con Parker. Creía que el hecho de preocuparme por otra persona me haría feliz y pensaba también tener la capacidad de hacer que esa persona fuera feliz – la antropóloga tomó aire y movió la cabeza en señal negativa.

- Pero estaba equivocada, Booth. Estaba equivocada – y rompió en llanto sobre el hombro de su compañero quien abrió sus brazos para acunarla en su pecho.

Booth la apretó contra sí, enternecido y muriendo de amor por esa mujer que lloraba en sus brazos, aferrándose a él.

Le acarició el cabello y la espalda suavemente, logrando de a poco que la respiración de su compañera se serenase lo suficiente para seguir hablando.

- No podría haber sido feliz si tú no estabas ahí. Y no podría haber sido una buena madre en esas circunstancias – la voz de la antropóloga sonaba como si expusiera un hecho cierto, y Booth no lo pudo soportar más.

- Estoy aquí, estoy bien, y no pienso irme a ningún lado – acarició suavemente la mejilla de su compañera - ¿Confías en mí?-.

Ella asintió, entrecerrando los ojos para percibir mejor la caricia.

- Entonces confía en mis palabras. Tú serías una fantástica madre, Huesos – afirmó, separándola apenas para mirarla a los ojos con seriedad – Y no por tus títulos, tu inteligencia o tu dinero. Serías una excelente madre porque eres una excelente persona. Eres una compañera increíble, que se ha preocupado por mí en todos los niveles. Y tienes un gran corazón… metafóricamente hablando, antes de que lo discutas – el agente le sonrió con calidez, mientras ella lo miraba y terminaba contagiándose de su sonrisa.

- Oh, vamos – la sacudió suavemente tomándola de los hombros – Aún tienes mucho tiempo para ser madre, no es como si mañana fueras a ponerte estéril -.

- En realidad, eso no es algo que… - se detuvo al escuchar la carcajada de él – Metáfora, claro-.

- ¡Por Dios, Huesos! Eres increíble – el agente la tomó de la cintura mientras continuaba riendo y ella se unió a él, perdidos en su propio mundo.

Y en un segundo, sin pensarlo ni planearlo, acercaron sus labios en un beso suave y tibio, apenas un roce de labios que sin embargo les encendió los sentidos.

Se separaron y se miraron. Y como atraídos con fuerza irresistible, se volvieron a juntar para seguir besándose hasta quedar sin aire.

Momentos después, mientras la abrazaba, el agente levantó la vista hacia el techo.

- ¿Agradeciendo? – le preguntó ella con sonrisa pícara.

- No. Me pregunto en qué momento colgó el muérdago mi ángel de la guarda – le guiñó el ojo mientras la besaba levemente otra vez.

- Espero que ya se haya ido – siguió sonriendo ella, mientras lo atraía más hacia sí metiendo las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de él.

- No puedes resistirte a mi perfecto acromion, ¿verdad? – el agente la miró insinuante deslizando una mano hacia la nuca de ella y otra por su cadera.

- No es ese el principal motivo, aunque tengo que reconocer que tu estructura física suma muchos puntos – sonrió mientras lo empujaba a besos y caricias hacia el dormitorio – Pero el hecho es que te quiero-.

- Yo también te quiero, Huesos – la voz del agente sonó feliz- Yo también.

Mientras le iba desabrochando la camisa, el agente se rió y ella lo miró extrañada.

- No me has discutido la existencia del ángel de la guarda – dijo levantando un dedo para acercarlo a la cara de su compañera – Eso quiere decir que comienzas a creer.

Con una sonrisa genuina ella atrapó el dedo de él en el aire y comenzó a besarle la mano mientras lo miraba.

- ¿Te importaría dejar nuestra primera discusión como pareja para otro momento?-.

**Un año después...**

**Navidad**

- ¿Puedo hacerlo yo, papá? – pide Parker con entusiasmo, señalando la estrella que brilla en la caja de adornos navideños.

Están terminando de decorar el árbol, un enorme abeto que ocupa una esquina entera del salón de su recién estrenada casa.

- Claro, campeón – asiente el agente, acercándose a su hijo para levantarlo.

- ¡Un momento! – una voz autoritaria los interrumpe haciendo que ambos Booth se giren sobresaltados, idéntica expresión en sus rostros - ¿No pensaban avisarnos? – sonríe una dichosa Brennan cargando una bebé de unos tres meses en sus brazos.

- Lo siento, cariño, creí que estaba dormida – el agente se acerca para plantar un beso en la cabecita de rulos castaños de su hija - ¿Cómo está mi pequeño milagro de Navidad? – habla juguetonamente a la bebé que sonríe extasiada.

- No es un milagro, Booth – lo corrige la antropóloga-.

- ¡Ssshh! No explicarás como se produjo este milagro delante de Parker, ¿de acuerdo? – la frena el agente acercándose al oído de su pareja para susurrarle – El verdadero milagro es mi puntería, ¿te has dado cuenta? ¡A la primera! Donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala – la besa en la mejilla con cariño, y se gira nuevamente hacia Parker, que lo espera ansioso.

Mientras la antropóloga se sienta en el sillón para observarlos, padre e hijo terminan de completar la decoración del árbol, colocar las luces y llenar de guirnaldas, estrellas y botas el resto del salón e incluso las escaleras de la casa.

Cuando han terminado, Parker está algo cansado, así que su padre lo autoriza para ir a ver un rato de televisión en su cuarto antes de la cena.

- ¿Qué más falta hacer, Huesos? – pregunta, entrando al salón, repasando con la mirada todos los detalles. Es la primera cena con invitados que ofrecen desde el nacimiento de la pequeña y en su nueva casa.

La antropóloga sonríe, pidiéndole que se siente a su lado dando una palmada en el sillón.

- Nada más –asegura, besándolo con ternura– Ya me haces feliz.

Creo que no me olvido de nada... ¡Ah, sí!

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


End file.
